At the Dinner Table
by Remmy18
Summary: The Yagami family has dinner together.


**Disclaimer:** Remmy18 owns nothing. Nada. Zip.

So, this is a late...or early birthday present for my badass friend, Maiden of Autumn. I would say more awesome things about her, but it's two in the morning, and my head's a bit fuzzy right now.

Eh hem. HAPPY LATE-EARLY BIRTHDAY MAIDEN! You deserve all the cake in the world, exceptionally after helping me deal with an unpleasant person and reminding me that they weren't worth it.

This one's for you, babe.

Light was a strange guy, Sayu mused as she watched her brother set the table for dinner. But he was a good brother. If only people could forget for a few days that he was a genius with such high expectations and get to know him as a person, rather than his achievements.

"Sayu, dinner!" Sachiko said, breaking Sayu's thoughts, and glanced upstairs with a small sigh. "And would you please tell your father that dinner is ready?"

She nodded and went towards the office her father was at. She could understand her mother's slight frustration with her father, having to spend all his time on a case that could kill him at any time. Yet, her mother knew what she had signed for when she married her father, and had always been supportive. This latest case must have her worrying her head off.

"Dad, dinner's ready." Sayu called out, knocking on the door. Her father appeared and smiled tiredly at his daughter as they went downstairs and sat at the table and started eating.

"Sayu, how are dance classes going? Are you getting ready for your dance recital in two months?" Sachiko asked.

"Yeah." Sayu muttered, slurping her noodles. "It's going great. The dance is going to be so awesome by the time the recital starts."

That's great." Soichiro smiled. "We can't wait to see it.

Light nodded and smiled gently at his sister. Sayu beamed.

"Light, how are your studies going?" Soichiro asked gruffly, focusing on his food.

Light shrugged, took a bite chicken and muttered something.

Soichiro frowned at his son. Was L right to suspect his son of being Kira? "What was that Light?"

"Fine. School's going fine." He muttered, then glanced up at his father. "Are you okay, Dad? You look tired."

Soichiro signed. Of course Light had to notice his fatigue. He was always an observant child. A brief thought voiced if he was smart enough to be a killer, and promptly pushed it aside. His son was no killer! He didn't raise murderers!

"I'm fine, Light. This is a tough case I'm working on."

Light didn't even look up from his food as he addressed his father. "The Kira case, right?"

His mother gasped, Sayu stared, fork in midair, and Soichiro stare could have melted a glacier. Light looked up and gave a huff of annoyance.

"What? Everybody knows about Kira since the broadcast that L had up. There's even a ringtone you can get on your cell phone when new information about Kira comes up! Which is kinda creepy, by the way. If they had that on celebrities, Sayu would definitely get it for Hideki Ryuga, the little stalker."

Sayu gasped in mock outrage. "Liar! I'm not a stalker! I'm just...eh, just..."

"An obsessive, crazy, fangirl?" Light nodded. "Yes. Yes, you are."

She threw a piece of roll at her brother. "Interested! I meant to say interested!"

Light smirked. "Sure you were."

"Light!"

"Sayu!"

"Kids." Their father growled.

"Sorry," the siblings said in unison.

The family didn't speak, the clinking of the utensils the only sounds as they ate.

"So, Light," Sayu said, swallowing her food and taking a sip of her water. "What do you think of Kira?"

"Kira..." Light mused, thoughtfully chewing his food before swallowing. "Kira seems to have a childish view on the world. He believes that the world is black and white, good and evil." Light took another bite before continuing. "With criminals dying everywhere, it seems that Kira is trying to 'punish' all of the people who've done wrong by killing them. Whatever he's doing in his methods of killing, it's sure to get to his head, if it hasn't already."

Light turned to his father with a grim look on his face. "That makes him extremely dangerous. It's criminals today, but soon it'll be anyone who disagrees with him. He's developing a God complex, and won't hesitate to kill those who he thinks is beneath him, which will be anyone who gets in his way." Lights eyes didn't move from his fathers. "Be careful, Dad."

Silence filled the air as Soichiro stared at his son and gave a nod of acknowledgment. silverware clacked with each other the only noise as the Yagami family ate, thinking of the new criminal.

"What do you think about the broadcast? With the fake L? And then the real L just coming up and practically saying, 'Screw you, Kira!'"

Soichiro lips twitched, hiding a smile.

Light gave a thoughtful look. "With L...he must have been confident that Kira couldn't kill him. The world's greatest detective is known for hiding is identity."

Sayu nodded. "He must be as childish as Kira, with the way he was taunting him."

Light smiled at his sister. "Yes. He also seems like a sore loser too." Light gave her a pointed look.

Sayu open her mouth to reply, receiving her father's angry glare, and shoved more noodles in her mouth, glaring at Light. Her brother replied with a smug smile and a sip of his drink.

It wasn't long when Sayu broke the silence.

"Do you think he's going to win? Kira, I mean."

Sachiko and Soichiro glanced at each other, unsure how to answer. They knew the battle between Kira and L was gonna be devastating and have numbers of people dead, but they didn't want to tell their fifteen year old daughter that.

How to respond, how to respond!

"Don't worry Sayu," Light replied, popping a vegetable in his mouth. "L has never lost a case before, and he seems to be up for the challenge. With Dad on the case, he'll never give up."

Sayu smiled, reassured. Soichiro looked at his son, surprised that Light would show so much faith in him. Soichiro didn't spend much time at home, and when he was he spent it resting and spending time with his wife and daughter. His son was always studying or out with his friends. However, Soichiro had only asked him about his studies and view on a few cases. When was the last time they had spent any time together? Just went out to have lunch together? Had a real father-son outing?

Shame filled Soichiro for a moment as he watched Light. He hadn't hesitated to join when L asked him on the case, and protested when his daughter became a suspect. However, he had been skeptical about Light. His son was smart, almost scary so, and he had never knew how to react it. Of course he was proud of Light, but he had never really been normal. He wasn't interested in playing with the other kids when he was small, he wasn't fond of sweets or other junk food for that matter, other than chips. There were times when Light would just sit and observe for hours at end, unknowingly unnerving his father.

Soichiro started when Light got up, his empty plate in hand, and went to the sink. He had zoned out through most of dinner. He must be more tired then he thought.

Actually, sleep sounded really good right now. Hopefully, he'll feel refresh when he wakes up, and the feeling of guilt over his son would be gone.

Yeah, probably not the best ending.

This was when Soichiro and L was spying with the cameras.

As I happen to like stories that has Kira as a different person and with Light as a regular smart guy, I made the story it would be up to you, the reader, to decided if he's Kira or not. At least in this story.

Feel free to leave comments or critics below. I don't mind criticism, all I ask is for them to be in a polite manner. Thank you.


End file.
